Fate
by Cyanide Taboo
Summary: Naruto seeks out to be stronger than he has ever gone through before. He has set up challenges for himself, makes new friends and seeks to protect his old ones. His ideals are meant to be the same, but will be tested beyond his limits. Will he ever be able to overcome himself or will he sought out the darkness that should not ever exist?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I don't own the story of this idea. I got it from one of my reviewers and his identity will be shared if he wants me to share it. The story itself however is mine and I'll do my best to update it frequently. Thank you for reading and please review._**

Chapter one

It is a quiet night today and after the intense training regimen Jiraiya put Naruto through. It was time for the boy to have some rest and that is why he brought him to a bar. Now, one might not think of bringing such a young child inside a bar, but that one has never met Jiraiya. The only thing he would consider bad for the boy is eating unhealthy, but the joys of having a woman in each arm is a joy that should never be overlooked or taken for granted.

Troubled, Naruto stares at the beautiful women around him or what Jiraiya would call _friends_, "pervy-sensei, are you sure it's alright for me to be here?"

"Of course it is!" Jiraiya said while taking a swig from a small, decorated bowl he would call his _medicine_.

"I guess…if you say so…"

Naruto drifted towards a particular girl, someone about his age but just a tad bit older. The girl smiles as she notices Naruto drifting to her and shakes her head, "I'm sorry pal, but my boss is strict about his business and we, _little girls,_ aren't allowed to mess with business."

"What if we're the same age?" Naruto complained and the girl laughs.

"I'm not really in charge with the rules around here, but if there wasn't rules…"

She seductively walks to Naruto, staring deeply into his eyes and Naruto felt hypnotized.

"…I wouldn't mind having a handsome boy like you with me."

She winks before turning her back to him, only to show the she was messing with his emotions and hormones that were developing in a rampage, considering he has the Kyuubi inside of him. He forces himself to grab her hand before she left from grabbing-reach and the girl looks back at him, "Look, didn't I tell you that they don't do that stuff here?"

"What's your name?"

"My name?"

"I want to know your name so if I do get older I can come back and maybe visit you."

The girl snaps her arms away from him before setting it against her hips. She blows the front of her long, silky hair away from her face and eyed Naruto up and down, as if carefully observing him. She looked clueless for a moment and then revealed something that Naruto will never forget.

"I don't have a name."

Naruto laughed and thought this was one of her tricks into getting him to get lost but she was not smiling. She coldly stared at him for a long time and Naruto found out she's serious. If she never had a name, then…

"That's right." The girl said like she was reading his mind, "I don't have parents. I was living by myself since the day I remember to walk and I was sold as a sex slave for a single dollar. That was until…" her eyes move from him and to Jiraiya in a split second. Her face turning into a rare smile he never thought she could produce.

"…that was until I was bought by that man."

"Pervy-senpai…? You mean to say that pervy-sage bought you?" Naruto rolled up his fist, angered that his sensei. The man he always looked up to, resulted into this kind of shady criminal work?

"He never had me to do anything bad. You can calm down Naruto. You know he's the owner of this bar right?"

"He owns a bar?!"

The girl giggles as she pleasantly reveals the past of Jiraiya that no one knew about.

It turns out that Jiraiya was investigating a secret sex-slave operation and disguised as a novelist. He did really write novels and that's why the Yondaime, at the time, put him up in the job. He was real deep in undercover crap during his mission that he couldn't respond when the Kyuubi attacked the village.

It almost resulted to the failure of his mission and that's why he is lying low for now. The third Hokage reported that Jiraiya should concentrate on his mission and finish it if he wanted to adopt Naruto. Jiraiya became so irritated that the son of his student being used in politics, but the third Hokage never takes back his word. He promised he would keep an eye on Naruto and would give him up to Jiraiya once his mission is complete.

The problem was when the Kyuubi attacked the village. Jiraiya's tried to force himself out of the mess he got in, and it resulted to him having a setback that left him at the start. He then started up a bar to make up for his lost time and used the income to use women from different villages that were affected by the Great Shinobi War.

He has not finished his mission but allowed to have Naruto with him until the Akatsuki are dealt with.

"So do you get it now?" the girl asked Naruto. Naruto sheepishly nods his head, barely paying attention. He caught some of the good parts and maybe he will get the chance to use it against his teacher later on but since his teacher is now passed out on his table. It looks like he will have to find a place to sleep.

The girl turns her direction to Jiraiya and immediately read the situation.

"You can stay in my room if you want."

"But the management said no funny business with girls your age. I don't want you to get in trouble." Naruto yawned and the girl smiles as she sooths the back of his hair.

"I'm sure you're too tired to try anything anyway. Now come on."

She lends a shoulder for him to lean on and drags him to her room where it is dark. The silence in the room could kill but Naruto found it comfortable and slides into the girl's bed without another word.

The girl watches him and notices his shirt is a little lifted up. She knew she was just messing around with him when she admitted that she liked him but he was actually a pretty good-looking kid. She fixes his shirt until she notices some weird tattoo on his belly. She lifts it up and it nearly frightens her to death.

"He really is the host of the nine tail fox."

She only knows this because down in the black market, a few shady people are poking around for information about a boy with tattoos like that. She could be rich if she provided information but the only thing holding her back is the one kindness she received from someone her own age.

Naruto might be a nine tail fox but in no way does his personality resemble it. There was not a single sign of evil inside his brave heart and she could only imagine the hate he had to endure.

She lies beside him, stroking against his hair with her long, slender fingers, "Naruto…" she smiles, light pink blush on her face as she lays it against his chest. She could hear his heart beating slowly, but steady and that's enough in itself when finding if someone is normal.

"…What is my name?"

* * *

()()()

* * *

"It's time to wake up kidd!"

Naruto finds himself in a bed that was not his and nearly falls off it. His tired eyes stare off at his sensei that is happily clearing out the room.

"Where's the girl?"

"What girl?" Jiraiya replied and Naruto nearly freaks out about this, "You know, the girl you keep in your club? She's about my age, has dark black hair, pretty eyes?!"

"Naruto…" Jiraiya kneels to eye-level, "Did you have too much to drink?"

"No you idiot!" snaps Naruto, "I didn't drink anything!"

There was a small silence and Naruto finally figured it out. It was rare, but when the people he cared about are at risk. His thinking can actually come in handy.

"Is it because of what she said to me?"

"What did she tell you?"

"Aha! So you admit it! It is because of what she told me. Don't worry pervy-sage. I won't tell anyone about your whole secret operation. I promise, but please, don't kick out the girl."

Jiraiya sighed and looked at Naruto carefully while holding a pair of young woman pants in his hand, "Naruto I promise you there's no such thing as a a secret operation or that there is a girl in here. Now if you would like to train. I consider you help me move these things out."

Naruto stared at his sensei with disbelief and sat down on the bed, refusing deliberately not to move.

"Now Naruto…" Jiraiya sat next to him, "I asked you before we start this training regimen that you'll follow my every command, no matter how dumb or ridiculous it is."

Naruto did not say anything. He kept his mouth shut and his butt in place. He was not going to budge.

"Naruto..." he looked around to see if anyone was listening, "…the girl you're so worried about move unto bigger things. You see. I don't only keep a secret bar or higher these girls for nothing but they all have a job and your girl is…" he tried to look for a better word but couldn't find it, "…promoted. It will be best if you forgot you ever knew her and move on."

"Are you sure sensei?"

"Naruto…I would never hurt someone unless they're asking for it. I'm not cold or heartless and you know that. So if you don't help me now I'm going to have Gamabuntan to sit on you. Now hurry you spoiled child."

Naruto knew in his heart that Jiraiya would not try anything funny. So he had to take his word for it. The two cleared out the room and went out to begin their training regimen.

* * *

()()()

* * *

**A/U: This story is not NaruXOC. That is all I will share as of now. I will update it however when I reveal who the girl will be. Thank you again and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blackness, what is the color of blackness, is it dark? Is it nothing? Or do the flashes indicate something different? The roughness of someone with strong hands pushing against his shoulders forces Naruto to wake up. He opens his tired eyes to find his sensei pushing against him. There's a smile on his face and his cheeks the color of a red rose. His nostrils breathing out a great amount of air, like an excited child trying to awake their parents during Christmas.

"Have you been drinking again sensei?"

"Yes- I mean no- I mean yea, but that's not why I'm waking you up. Naruto…a very important lady is coming and I want you to help me greet her."

"I'm being taken away by social services aren't I?" the look of a disappointed, but understanding expression plants itself on Naruto's face as he throws the blanket off him, "I knew this day was coming. The drinking, having mature women around me, asking me to do that special Jutsu you always liked…"

"Naruto, this is not the time to joke around, besides Tsunade, this is the only other girl I ever thought I could get serious with." Jiraiya tried to bite his tongue, but failed to as the confession spat itself out.

"Y-you like Granny Tsunade?!" Naruto looked emotionally scarred, freezing up and that's when the door-bell rang. Jiraiya nearly jumps from the sound, but keeps his head straight immediately. He grabs Naruto in one hand and a pair of his normal attire in the other. He tosses the 'frozen' Naruto inside the bathroom and demands that he changes. He then soothes his hair, which does nothing since it puffs up only a second after he soothes it down, while running to the door.

He then waits patiently, because all 'Women-tamers' know that having a girl wait for the third ring is essential if he wants to have her as his wife. The sweat from his forehead drops on the floor but there's no ring. It's like his eyes are about to bulge from its sockets.

Naruto walks out of the bathroom, perfectly well-dressed and finds Jiraiya in an awkward position. The information of Jiraiya and Tsunade ever being in a relationship is completely invalid, so his brain managed to sort out that there's no chance they were ever a 'thing' causing him to discard the information.

"Jiraiya…aren't you going to answer the door? You're just standing there. You know its rude-"

"Naruto shut-up!" Jiraiya intensely said in a hushed voice, "Do you know what this lady would do if she found out-"

The door blast open without any signs of an explosion. The door is completely intact, hinges cleanly ripped away from the door. The only sign of anything is a palm print that's nicely placed in the middle of the door. The person on the other side is even more puzzling, not only is she a girl, but she's pretty young.

She can't be more than 25 years old.

What is a girl her age doing in a place like this? Doesn't she know there's a perverted monster here that preys on the young?

Her gaze is sharp enough to cut through bricks, but precise enough to slice a single leaf in half and she's using all of it on Jiraiya who looks like he's having a nightmare. The sight is puzzling enough, until…

"J-J-J-Jiraiya!"

The girl's eyes move on Naruto and her completely different demeanor changes instantly. Naruto doesn't even blink before she's all over him, jumping on his body until the both of them crash on the floor.

"Where did you get him?! Did you steal him? You shouldn't have! I always wanted my own pet fox! I'm going to wash you, and feed you, and love you…" she could've gone on forever with what she would do with Naruto. It gave Naruto little time to find out what's this all about.

"Jiraiya…what's happening…"

"Don't fight it Naruto, just let it happen." Jiraiya said as he finally sat up.

Naruto's too in shock to really fight at all and the pleasant feeling of melons rubbing against his chest isn't so bad. It's not the same size like Tsunade and her looks are better than average, but they aren't even close enough to rival against Sakura or the other beauts Naruto met during his little adventure so far…

When you get used to her however, it's pleasant to have her around even if she's literary on top of him. It's like having a nice cat cuddling against you.

"We're going to go on so many adventures together; you're not going to believe what I have in store with you. The other girls are going to be so happy now th-"

"Mika…not yet…" Jiraiya said in a voice that Naruto never heard before. It was like he was sad about something and when his stare turns back to the girl he called Mika. She looked depressed as well.

"You mean…we're not taking him…?"

Jiraiya nods his head and Naruto doesn't understand a single thing that's happening. He couldn't stand having Mika sad though, along with Jiraiya and there's only one thing that really brightens Jiraiya and his friends.

"Does anyone want some Sake?"

* * *

000

* * *

"And that's when I told her, Mam! You better not lay a single butter on my toast!"

The two friends laughed away at a joke that shouldn't even be considered funny, but Naruto never understood how a cup of disgusting liquid makes everything more fun. It's beyond him. He walks away carrying another dish of Sake for the two to share, but notices something odd.

There's none left. How?

He checked the extras and realizes he used everything in that too, but that's impossible, they just restocked yesterday and that's nearly 100 bottles. It didn't take him long to find out though, it actually just took him to walk in the living room where the two culprits sat in their sorrow.

Bottles and bottles and bottles stacked everywhere. The room looked full of it and Naruto finally found out how this girl attracts a man like Jiraiya, besides Tsunade, she's the only one who could keep up with him and his drinking.

"N-Naruto…" Jiraiya said, looking like he's about to barf but would never waste good alcohol like that.

"Yea?"

"Can you go get more…what is it called again…?"

"Sake!" Mika moaned, answering Jiraiya's question.

"Yea, get some more of that and while you're at it…get more…"

"Sake!" Mika repeatedly said, like she's going to die if she doesn't have it now.

"Yea…" Jiraiya passes out and Naruto sighs before walking out the door and into the snow with his coat on. It's been only a few days since the snow arrived and the place is packed, at least its cold enough to the point where the ground is still solid. Naruto felt sorry for the poor sap that would have to clean the mess when all is said and done.

Eh, the perks of living in an inn he guessed.

He couldn't help but remember the girl he met a few months ago in the bar. There's something familiar about her and Mika, but they're definitely two different people. They look alike, just not exactly alike. The differences can still be pointed out.

What happened to her anyways? Naruto never did find out and when he tried to push the subject on Jiraiya. He would always brush it off until Naruto demands information and only then would he allow him to send a message.

He never got anything back, but Jiraiya promised it's going to her, wherever that place may be.

When he gets closer to the market to get a bottle of saké, a nice carriage arrives and out walks a girl with the color of pure blond hair. the familiar odor of her skin immediately identified her, but her beauty was more than enough.

"Ino!" Naruto happily calls out and Ino looks back, but she quickly scurries inside the market like she doesn't want to be seen.

"Ino…?" Naruto runs after her until he finally catches up and finds her hiding behind a barrel, covering her face.

"Ino…are you alright?"

"Don't look at me…" she pouts and Naruto laughs, "Why not?"

"I don't have my make-up…I didn't know I would see someone from Konoha so far away from home…I decided to go out without my make-up."

"I don't care if you're-"

"It doesn't matter what you think."

Those words felt like a blow. _It doesn't matter what you think._ It was like this little trip was something that hid the reality of everything. Konoha is still Konoha, no matter how much you change or how far you go. Konoha will always be Konoha and Konoha despises something Naruto can't control.

"Well then. If you want to know, you look horrible without your make-up." Naruto said out of anger and it prompts Ino's self-defense.

"Well, you should see how everyone is doing without you. Spoiler alert! We're doing just fine."

She said standing up without knowing it and Naruto finally gets a good look of her face without make up…and…

It looks perfectly fine…

"Ino…" Naruto said, in the same voice he spoke to Jiraiya, disappointed, "You're still beautiful without your make-up."

"Really?" Ino said in a surprise, smiling brighter than Naruto thought she could possibly conjure. He didn't know compliments with a girl could go so far.

"Yea, and I'm sorry about lying…I didn't really mean it."

"I know…and me too, I was kind of acting like a jerk. We're doing fine, but it's so boring without our most unexpected ninja friend pranking around…" she laughs just thinking about it, "Even Teuchi saved you a seat in Ichiraku and placed a sign on it that says reserved"

Naruto smiles, pleasantly thinking of how peaceful his life used to be, he also realizes that even though Konoha will always be Konoha his friends would always be his friends and even if they get into fights saying words that hurt each other. It doesn't matter, since they can always overcome it.

"And Naruto…your opinion does matter. I just said that because I was afraid of what you were going to say."

"Don't be…"

"No." Ino's voice toned a bit down, "You're a good friend…and I shouldn't have-"

Naruto cuts her off before she could continue.

"You don't have to worry about it Ino." He grabs the bottle of Sake and throws the money on the counter. His words lingering around Ino as she watches him leave, racing out the door, _"I'm used to it."_

Naruto wished his encounter with Ino could last longer, but he didn't want the Inn to burn down since it is a fact that two ninjas are inside it and those two ninja's being Jiraiya and girl-Jiraiya.

He could see the inn in perfect condition but when he arrives at the door he notices Mika's shoes missing. He opens the door slowly to find the place cleaned out, no bottles, no trash, no nothing. It's perfectly clean and the only think out of place is Jiraiya sitting on the couch with his head hanging outside of it.

Naruto never saw Jiraiya in such a weak mental state.

"Pervy-sage…are you alright?"

Jiraiya leans forward with his hands folded across his chest and his brows rose, "You might not like me after I tell you this, but things happen and everything changes…you need to know this. I need you to be strong."

"Sensei…?"

A/N: I hope that was a good enough cliff hanger and if you notice it is a NaruXIno fan-fic. Hoped you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You might not like what I'm telling you, but you're going to have to live with it."

"Live with what…?" Naruto whispers silently, as if a ghost had gone by. He had never seen Jiraiya like this, even when he was sad, Jiraiya never gave out that kind of expression. He always had that _everything's going to be fine _attitude, but now it seems something more grim has touched him.

"Naruto…this is about your parents. You see Naruto; you weren't ordinary at the very least. You were always considered a promising child. When I was told of your birth and offered the role to become your legal guardian I accepted, but during the time of your parent's death, I couldn't claim you as your guardian. I was forced to continue on with my mission, because as you know, or should know, the most important thing to a ninja is their mission. At least, that's what I thought, that's the way I thought for all those years. Your father was a close student of mine. I expected him to be great, he was…great."

Naruto laughs, as if this was some type of sick joke.

"How great can he be old man?! I mean, c'mon, the guy died to the nine tail fox!" Naruto clenches his fist tightly against the bottle that held the Sake.

"He didn't die…" a sore Jiraiya tried to explain, "He sacrificed himself."

"And what was I supposed to be?!" Naruto snapped back, "Am I the container that held everyone's _Sacrifices_, was it my choice to contain everyone's hate and now you're talking about a bunch of dead people who don't matter anymore?!"

Jiraiya couldn't bring his eyes to Naruto, but Naruto stared at him, hard.

"Did I miss the part where everyone starts to hate me?! How about the part where my own friends abandon me everywhere I go…? I'm sorry your beloved student died because of what's in me…no, I'm sorry your beloved student died because of_ me_. But the person you say is my father, is a person I don't even know."

Jiraiya hid his head low before saying, "You admired him…"

Naruto shook his head, a slight glimpse of which his father might be, "No! You better not say another word old man! I'll kill you!"

"You literary worshipped the man…" Jiraiya continued, and Naruto runs directly at him, tackling him to the floor and reaching for his neck. He truly wanted to kill Jiraiya. It might be the nine-tails in him, or the deep scar that's reopening, but Naruto wanted to kill him. However, Jiraiya easily swayed him away.

"You, out everyone in the entire village, should know who I'm talking about. Naruto…your father is the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. You are the son of the fourth Hokage."

"NO!" Naruto screamed, throwing the bottle of Sake at him. Jiraiya didn't expect it, since deep in thought, and got hit squarely on the head. His body flops on the ground and he's out-cold, but Naruto wasn't affected by this at all. The racing images from the newly found information triggered something in his head and he too felt the power of unconsciousness taking control.

He didn't want to pass out. He didn't want to stare into the darkness of nothing. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know who his mother was and how great of a woman she was. He wanted to know how his father would've been if he was still alive.

He wanted to know…

"_Naruto…"_

_Naruto could hear an unknown voice, yet with a hint of familiarity. _

"_Naruto, wake up, I don't have much time to talk to you." _

_Naruto opens his eyes to find himself inside a room made out of pure white. The walls were white, the aura the room gave out was white, everything, from the microscopic dust to his clothes, they were all white. He stands up and in the middle of all this messy whiteness is a young man with a charming smile. The blond hair mimicking his blond hair, the kind-hearted smile is like looking at a splitting image. The only thing truly different was their eyes._

"_You must be my father…" Naruto said in shock and Minato nodded, "I am."_

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_Nothing really…" Minato spoke, "I think it's you who wants something from me."_

"_Do you know what I want?"_

"_I do have an idea of what it is."_

"_Really, guess it then?"_

_There was a small silence as the father-son stared into each other's mirror-like eyes._

"_You want a family, don't you?"_

_Naruto nodded his head with no feelings. He didn't know how to feel. He always wanted to know who his parents were and perhaps deep inside he already knew, but he'd never expected to personally meet them._

"_Then I'm here…"_

_These words however sparked something in Naruto and he felt the same anger he held for Jiraiya._

"_You were never here. You were never there when I needed you, never there when I wanted you, you're a terrible parent. You knew how cruel this world is, especially to someone like me, you knew, but you still allowed it to happen." _

_Minato's face showed a hint of pain, but he kept his composure, surprisingly. Naruto wanted him to feel his pain, even if this was an artificial person that was created in his head; he wanted him to understand how it is being unwanted._

"_Now that's not true." Minato told him._

"_How…isn't that true?"_

"_I'm here now aren't I?"_

"_It doesn't matter, you're late. You're above 13 years late."_

"_But I never left you. I was always here." _

_The gentle words left Minato's lips, easing itself in Naruto's heart and Naruto felt like he was choking from the words itself. He didn't want to cry, but he could feel tears bridging against his eye lids. _

"_I was always here Naruto and I'll always be here. I wasn't there when you needed me because you didn't need me, wasn't there when you wanted me because you didn't want me, and I wasn't there for you all your life because you were strong enough to live those years with yourself. I'm not taking credit just because you're my son, you deserve it all. I love you Naruto. I had loved you, I do love you, and I will always love you."_

_Minato smiled, moving to his son and placing his palm on his shoulder until embracing him tightly. _

"_You don't know how much I wanted to do this." Minato told his son, beaming down on him._

_He then let's go and looks at Naruto, "I need you to be strong Naruto. I know you're strong. I need you to be stronger than I was, not for yourself, but for everyone, because that's what we Namikaze do. We protect everyone around us, everyone we love, everyone we hate and everyone we don't know. I believe in you Naruto and I expect you to believe in yourself. I have to go now or your mother is going to find a way to kill me while I'm already dead."_

_Naruto clenches his father tightly, before in a split second, he is holding unto nothing. The room was still white as ever, but it has not gone empty because standing behind him is wonderful mother that Naruto never knew he had._

"_NARUTO!" the young, beautiful woman screams as she runs to her son and embracing him tightly. She doesn't even share words with their first embrace, only merely wanting to hold her son in her arms once more._

"_Naruto…" she sobs and Naruto immediately felt the motherly love he thought didn't exist. It was warm, like warm milk entering your belly after drinking a lot of it. It was…nice._

"_Naruto, I'm so sorry…" she then suddenly hits him in the head, "Why couldn't you wait like your suppose to?!" she angrily said, "I swear you're just like your father, impatient and all, luckily he's dead…the goofball would've driven Konoha to the ground." Her angry temper felt refreshing to Naruto and even though she's mad. She never released her arms around him. _

"_Mom, I think you're supposed to let go now."_

"_And why's that?! I didn't have the chance to hold unto you for all these years and you'd expect a mother to let go of her only son? You're mad, insane!" Kushina said, angry as ever, until she stares at Naruto who's resting his head gently on her bosom. Naruto liked being scolded, and he liked feeling loved. No one in the world, besides his father, could show him this type of love. He liked being attacked by hugs from his mother, even if it's uncomfortable, he liked it. _

_Kushina sighs, before letting go, "Of course you're finally turning into a man right?" tears begin to flow down her cheeks, and she chuckles at her weakness, "I eventually have to let you go one of these days."_

"_Mom, I'll always be your baby boy." Naruto tried to assure but Kushina just laughs, "That's the thing Naruto. You never had the chance of being a baby. You were left with nobody but yourself and I'm the reason because of it."_

"_That's not true…"_

"_But it is. I left you alone in this cold world and it's because of me. I just didn't want you to die Naruto. I wanted you to be safe." _

"_I know mom."_

"_You do, huh? I guess sending your father here first was the right choice." She sighs, standing up and Naruto stands alongside her, "I'm always going to be with you Naruto, your father and I will never leave you alone." _

_She then waves her hand, tears drifting along the wind, "I'll see you later hun, and make sure Jiraiya feeds you something nutritious! You're as skinny as bones!"_

"_I will…" Naruto waves back and in an instant._

The world changes and Naruto finds himself inside the room he was once in. Jiraiya had awoken from his little nap before him and looked to be packing up.

"Pervy-sage, what are you doing?"

"Packing up your stuff, I suppose you might not want to travel with me anymore after keeping secrets like that from you."

"Do you want me around?" Naruto asked seriously and it caught Jiraiya's attention.

"Of course I do. I told you I could make you strong."

"Then I want two favors from you."

"Which is?" Jiraiya raised a brow.

"I want you start feeding me more nutritious stuff." Naruto said, standing up and stretching his arms outwards to shake hands and seal the deal.

"I also want you to train me until I'm stronger than my father. I want to know what he knew during this training trip."

"More than your father?" Jiraiya pondered about this until he saw the gleam in Naruto's eyes. He had never seen Naruto more serious than he is right now.

"That's possible, but are you up for the challenge?" Jiraiya smiles as he shakes Naruto's hand, as if knowing that answer already.

"BELIEVE IT!"

(2 years and a few months later)

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…you're just never going to learn aren't you?" Jiraiya laughs, dodging Naruto's Rasengan's like they were fist. Naruto hurled Rasengan's at Jiraiya in blinding speed, cursing his name under his breath. The two began fighting two days ago, to check Naruto's progress and since then, neither of them showed any signs of weakness. Jiraiya couldn't defeat Naruto because he had done what Naruto asked of him. He made Naruto stronger than his father; however, his father was never stronger than Jiraiya, if anything, they were close. This battle was between equals and the only advantage Jiraiya has over Naruto is the fact that it's Naruto trying to win and he merely has to avoid his attacks.

"Wind-Shuriken-Rasengan x one-thousand!" Naruto yelled, hurling bullet-speed blows but Jiraiya disappears from the human sight, only to appear somewhere else.

"You're going to have to really try. I'm getting bored here." Jiraiya joked and Naruto summons his clone. He managed to summon an immense amount of Chakra after mastering his ability to control the Kyuubi. They hadn't really become master-slave relationship or anything like that; it was more of a partner-partner relationship.

"Okay then, how about some close up action!" Naruto throws kunai knives on trees in different location and smiles. Jiraiya's jokes evaporate as he notices he's in trouble. In a blink of an eye, Naruto's body disappears only to appear above Jiraiya and striking down unto Jiraiya's lower stomach. Jiraiya clenches the pain-throbbing stomach of his before climbing out of the hole the impact created.

"You want to play kid?" His eyes turn into the color of orange and his face morphed into a frog-like state, "Let's play!"

Naruto finally nods his head happily, since he finally got Jiraiya to be serious. The color above his eyes turns into an orange color as well and the light red burning fire surrounds his body.

"Finally!"

The match didn't end until the next morning. There were broken pieces of tree's and rocks everywhere, but Naruto raises his burnt fist into the air and his bruised head up high as he finally won.

Even though the score board over the past two years ranged over something around 1000-1. Naruto was finally happy he was able to beat Jiraiya, this was proof. He was now stronger than his father.

* * *

000

* * *

"You're not stronger than your dad yet…" Jiraiya laughs as Naruto sits up to find his sensei fixing a healthy breakfast, "Don't get me wrong. Your progress it amazing, but your dad became a lot stronger after he was done training with me. I've trained you as promise. I would train you harder than I trained your dad and as I promise, I did it. The thing is, your father pushed his abilities pass the limits when he left me so don't think you have the edge. It will still take you some time to reach his level."

"Then train me some more!" Naruto begged Jiraiya but Jiraiya just shook his head, "Nope, I was only allowed to keep you for two years. The officials in Konoha will have my head if I don't return you back, plus I have business to take care of."

The two ate their breakfast and made way back to Konoha.

"So, Naruto…?" The sun rise shining on Jiraiya's face as he sets his arm around his beloved student.

"Yea?"

"Who's the unlucky girl you're chasing after? Is it Sakura or Hinata…? Maybe its Ino…I did receive reports two years ago that the two of you snuck inside the store together, alone."

"And?" Naruto didn't understand.

"You think she'll make a good wife?

Naruto's face turns red immediately as Jiraiya laughs and the two return back to Konoha.


End file.
